Misunderstandings
by misstwilightlover05
Summary: What happens when Bella thinks that Edward is cheating on her, with Tanya? Will Edward be able to convince Bella that she's got it all wrong?


Misunderstandings

It was twilight. I was preparing to leave the hospital after a long day at work.

I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, was a doctor at The Forks Hospital.

 _Son._ I heard my father, Carlisle, say.

I am a vampire, just like the rest of my family. I can read anyone's thoughts except the love of my life, Isabella Marie Swan.

"Yes, dad?" I said. Carlisle smiled.

"Tanya has come to meet you. She'll be here in 5 minutes."

"Okay." I said.

He smiled again and left the room.

I haven't seen Tanya in so long, I must admit, I did miss her a lot.

 _I haven't seen Edward since last year, I do miss him, I can't believe that I'm finally meeting him._ Tanya thought _._

I could see her coming towards my office, through the glass wall.

As soon as she opened the door, she hugged me tightly.

"Edward!" She shrieked out in happiness.

"Hello, beautiful." I said chuckling.

Tanya was a strawberry blond vampire. She was very pretty.

She gave me a long kiss on the cheek, very close to my mouth. I could feel the side of her lip, touch the side of mine.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"I've been doing well, thank you."

"You haven't hunted in a while."

"Everyone is hunting tonight. I'll be hunting tomorrow."

"Okay. How is Esme? And Alice? And Rosalie? And Emmett? And Jasper?"

"They are all fine. How's everyone in Denali?"

"They are fine. Kate found a mate. His name is Garrett. He is adjusting with our vegetarian diet."

"Oh that's great!" I said.

She chuckled.

Tanya and I spoke till 1am, before I decided that I should get home.

When I got home, no one was there. Everyone had gone hunting.

I walked up to my room, in human speed.

I could smell smoke. I opened my room's door. The lights were off, but I could see clearly.

I froze.

Bella was there, sitting on the golden covered bed, smoking a cigarette. Bella has never smoked before. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her eyes were watery, and her hair was tangled.

I flicked the night lamp on, and I was by her side in a second. I took the cigarette from her hand and threw it on the floor.

"Bella! Bella, are you okay, love?" I asked in deep concern.

She looked into my eyes, as tears began to flow from her eyes.

I tried to wipe them, but she pushed my hand away. I stared at her, I'm sure that my expression was pained.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Me." She said in a dangerous tone.

"Bella…"

"Don't 'Bella' me!" She yelled. "Why are you here, Edward?! Why aren't you with your new blond girlfriend?"

What was she saying? "What? Bella, I don't know who you're talking about."

"S-sure you don't! So y-you let some chick k-k-kiss you, Edward?!" She whisper-yelled.

"Bella no one kissed me today. No one has ever kissed me, except you."

"I came to your office today! I saw you with some blond chick. And… And… You were hugging her. And then she k-k-kissed you! How could you cheat on me?" Bella cried out.

I immediately understood. Bella was referring to Tanya. I had to make Bella understand that Tanya is nothing but a friend to me.

"Bella… Tanya and I are just friends. In fact she is _our_ extended family! She kissed me on my cheek and hugged me because I haven't seen her in almost a year!" I said, failing to control my anger in my voice, "And Bella, why would I ever cheat on you? Don't you know how much I love you? Don't you know how much you mean to me? Don't you know that you're my whole damn life?!"

She looked away.

"Bella look at me." I commanded and she listened. "Really, what were you thinking?!"

"I-I'm so sorry, Ed-Edward." She apologized.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

I just closed my eyes, and I was lying on our bed.

"Edward?" Bella said.

I _didn't_ say anything. I _couldn't_ say anything.

"Edward…"She repeated.

When I didn't answer, I felt her lie down next to me.

She was trying to pull me, I sighed and let her.

She pulled me, so that I was now on top of her.

"I love you Edward Cullen… So much." She whispered.

She began to trail kisses from my earlobe to my jaw.

She stopped on my lips. I tried to pull away, but she locked her legs around my waist, and now she clutched my face and pulled it to hers. She began to kiss me passionately, her fingers laced through my hair. In a few seconds, I began returning the kisses too, lacing my hands through her thick, mahogany hair.

I twisted us around so that she was now on top of me.

I heard the door bang open. I and Bella froze.

"Can't you two keep it down a bit?" My pixie sister, Alice said. _Actually they can't._

I didn't notice that they had come back.

"Alice…!" I and Bella said in unison.

"Hey bro! Hey little sis!" Emmett's booming laughter came in, "Trying to have fun with Eddie, innocent little Bella?" _Or did you already do it?_

I glared at Emmett. Alice laughed along with him. And Bella blushed bright like a tomato.

"Why aren't you with your wife, Emmy bear?" I asked.

"I'm gonna dress up like a policeman, there will cuffs and-"

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!" We heard Esme's angry voice from downstairs.

"Uh-oh, looks like teddy bear is in trouble!" Alice said, giggling like a 5 year old kid.

We all went downstairs to see why Esme was yelling. _Look at this! He better repair it now!_

I and Bella burst into laughter when we saw the broken wooden floor, Alice and Jasper joined us.

"What have you done to my floor?!" Esme yelled at Emmett.

"Well, mom, he heard Bella and Edward _doing_ … stuff and he fell to the floor, laughing hard." Rosalie explained.

Esme glared at Emmett, "You better fix this, right now!"

Emmett sighed, and then all of us, started to laugh.


End file.
